Tukar Posisi
by bocciolo
Summary: Sasuke ingin menembak Naruto, tapi mengalami suatu dilema. Bagaimanakah akhirnya? Shonen-ai, OOC RnR PLEASE?


**Nuwun, selamat datang, sapadaaaa~~, sapada, spadaaaaaaa~ SPADAAAA~.**

**Wkwk, yah, saya membuat cerita ini saat kucing saya sedang makan, "…"**

**Oke dah gak penting, oke?.. wahahahayah para Minna, jika anda sekalian ingat kine bLood, (baca: saya), dan jika ingat fic "ciriciri isti selingkuh", disini saya mau mengucapakan TERIMA KASIH.**

**Untuk bagi yang sudah meriview, dan karena keterbatasan pulsa(?), MOHON MAAF karena namanya tidak dapat disebut satu-persatu bagi yang tidak log in. dalam bentuk review apapun, saya sangat BERTERIMA KASIH ^^.**

**Hohoho~ woke ayo lanjut!**

**Enjoyed!**

**Wa****rning : ****OOC ada typo**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, NaruSasu**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ok. Selamat membaca !**

Selamat pagi dunia, hai namaku Uchiha Sasuke.

"…", hei tunggu! Kenapa gue jadi OOC?

Heh thor (baca: author) ulangi bagian tadi! Jangan pake sudut pandang pertama! Jadi ega cool gue! Pake sudut pandang ketiga aja ya? Ya? Ya? *puupy eyes*

"Hn, oke, anything for you Bebeh Sasu," jawab Author.

**DI ULANG**

Pagi ini tampak Sasuke Uchiha sedang menyusuri jalan setapak yang membelah sebagian desa Konoha, pemuda bembut raven yang kini telah tumbuh dewasa dengan seringnya meminum Danc*w Batita itu, kini mencari sahabatnya, umm atau bisa dibilang calon ukenya.

Calon uke? Dan orang yang dimaksud yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Calon? Berarti belum jadi Ukenya dong?

Hm (mikir mode: ON) tidak bisa dibilang tidak untuk tidak dilang begitu sih, hanya saja sebagai seorang Uchiha yang bermartabak tinggi dan derajat yang diatas rata-rata, sungguh sangat tabu, jika Uchiha muda ini yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan.

Tapi mau dikata apa, dewa Author telah menakdirkan Sasuke Uchiha untuk menyatakan perasaanya secepat mungkin, dikarenakan perasaannya yang semakin membuncah seiring dengan ayam peliharaanya yang memasuki masa kawin.

Dan kini tepat dan sangat pas sampai dengan persamaan diagonal garis lurus dengan perbandingan X=Y, dalam kurung kuarval dibagi dalam rumus persamaan sejajarnya dua garis dengan gradient yang belum diketahui.

Sasuke Uchiha berpapasan dengan Uzumaki Narito.

_SSSSSEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH _(suara semilir angin)

"Nar, Naruto." Sasuke yang kaget langsung saja mencoba menyiapkan perasaanya.

Namun tak disangka pendengaran bocah kyuubi itu mencapai radius 10km dari gunung Merapi itu dapat mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu cool.

"?" tanpa babibu, Uchiha muda itu langsung menyatakan perasaanya.

"Eh?" Naruto yang tidak sadar hanya menoleh pada Sasuke, sadar bahwa pria yang sedari tadi melihat Naruto dengan tatapan aku-suka-banget-sama-kamu itu ada di dekatnya.

"Sasuuke," langsung saja Naruto lansung menyapa sohibnya yang susah bawa ia bawa dari sarang mbah Orochimaru, penunggu Gunung Bromo.

'Dia memanggilku! Dia memanggilku! Kyaaa! Demi kucingnya Author, dia memanggilku!' Sasuke yang terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya itu, hanya terlihat Blusing-blushing ria, sambil sesekali tertawa, "Hehehe."

'Eh tunggu! Dia memanggilku Sasu uke?' Seketika wajah Sasuke menjadi masam karena di atas tubuh pria bermata onyx itu adalah pohon asam yang sedang meranggaskan buahnya.

"Naruto! Aku bukan Uke, apa maksudmu memanggilku begitu? Apa? Hiks Naru jahat." Naruto mulai sweatdropped melihat ex. Rivalnya itu,

"Eh, Sasu sayang jangan nangis, nang-ning nang-ning-nung." Naruto yang sifat keibuannya keluar mulai mendekati pria yang mempunya mata sharingan itu, dan menenangkannya perlahan.

'Ah, Naruto mendekatiku! In kesempatah hueheheh' Sasuke yang sudah terselimuti nafsu bejatnya itu, mulai mencoba menjalankan rencananya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dan berhenti menangis, kalau kau mau jadi pacarku." Sasuke yang berhenti menangis itu pun, langsung merubah ekspresinya.

'Hahaha aku jenius,' batin pria Uchiha itu.

"Tapi, kau sudah berhenti menangis."

". . . . "

Dan kini Sasuke tamapak termenung 'Benar juga! Uh, bodohnya aku, hiks hiks.' Dan kini Sasuke Uchiha mulai berjalan (baca: merangakak) menjauhi sohibnya itu.

"Hei Sasu, aku balum jawab tentang pernyataan barusan kan?" Naruto secara tidak sadar, menghentikan Sasuke dari aktivitas merangkaknya.

"Hah? Benarkah? Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke antusias. "Tapi kau bersedia menuruti syarat yang kuberi?" tanya Naruto, misterius.

"Tentu saja!" Sasuke yang sudah dibutakan cinta terkecoh saja.

"oke, aku mau jadi pacarmu, asal…" Naruto yang masih berkata terpotong oleh teriakkan seseorang

"YEEEIIYY! YES! YES! AKU PUNYA PACAR! AKU PUNYA PACAR! ANIKI AKU PUNYA PACAR!" Sasuke yang terbakar cinta hanya bisa berteriak kegirangan. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul saja.

"Asal… aku yang jadi Seme," Dan Naruto pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Eh"

**OWARI**

Esoknya dalam sebuah apartement kecil milik Uzumaki Naruto, tampak seorang anak yang datang. Dan diketahui bernama Konohamaru Suratobi.

_TENG TONG_

"Kak Naruto! Ayo latihan jurus Sexy no Jutsu." Dan terbukalah pintu itu, dengan seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam di dalamnya. Wajahnya tampak marah dan ia mulai berteriak.

"Dasar suami bodoh! Kau ajarkan anak kita apa?"

Sepertinya Sasuke menikmati perannya yang baru sebagai seorang Uke, atau istri(?)

**THE END**

**Uh! Maaf ficnya kurang memuaskan HUEEE! TTToTTT. MAAF SANGAT!**

**Dan sekali lagi Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meriview di fic "ciriciri isti selingkuh", review fic yang ini juga ya? #maksa *tendang***

**Sekali lagi mohon berikan kritik dan sarannya. TERIMA KASIH ^^**

**ADAKAH YANG BERSEDIA MERIVEW?**


End file.
